dorohedorofandomcom-20200213-history
Ebisu
Ebisu (恵比寿) is a Magic-User who is indirectly responsible for Kaiman's lizard face. She is a member of En's organization and a recurring gag, due to the various misfortunes that befall her throughout the series. She is the unofficial partner of Fujita, acting as a replacement for Matsumura. Amongst other things, she has had her face torn off, turned into a zombie, lost her memory and overall sanity, and gotten a positivism hair clip stuck in her brain. She wears a skull mask, which varies in design throughout the series. Appearance Ebisu is a short, skinny and slightly androgynous girl with short purple hair and usually wears a black turtleneck, purple leggings with arrow/chevron-like metal plates, black combat boots. She sports a Grim Reaper/Death motif with two small scythes hanging on her shoulders, probably being held by her small little knapsack on her back and a skeleton mask with horns sticking out of both sides of her head. Occasionally, she changes her clothes into various clothing that is highly revealing but pays no mind to it. Personality Before Ebisu lost her memory, she used to be a rather clever child who would not speak too often unless she had something good to say. Her parents thought of her as a normal, cute girl and constantly reminded her that they expected great things from her. They did not seem to be aware of Ebisu's use of the black powder, as she had kept it hidden away behind a bookshelf in her bedroom. After having been assaulted by Kaiman, and disfigured by Fujita trying to save her from him, Ebisu went through an emotional trauma that left her unable to articulate properly, so most of her dialogue ends in silly and badly pronounced words. Her personality also changed, from a sophisticated and rather apathetic girl to a deviant, frank spoken brat with banal desires, like having bigger boobs and ass, owning luxury stuff, and annoying people to give her what she wants (for example asking En to buy her a purse during his errands, only stopping when he finally threw a wad of money far away to get rid of her). After recovering her memories of her parents, Ebisu returned to her old self tried to get away from En's Mansion, believing that it was an awful place with no good memories, and even tried to get rid of Fujita when he started to follow her to get her to stay. After her death and resurrection, she returned to her silly self (both because of her death trauma and the interference in her brain caused by a "Positivism Hair clip"). Magic Ebisu is a specialist in Reptile Transformation. Ebisu's magic has a mutagenic effect that transforms people into lizards or lizard-like creatures. However, due to her frequent consumption of black powder since early childhood, her magic developed in a way that now involves multiple side-effects. Ebisu now is the only one able to break the spell while in transformation; every other person becomes uncontrollable, going on a violent rampage regardless of personality, attacking and even killing everyone in sight. With the end of the transformation, the person affected, unlike Ebisu herself, loses all of their memories of the incident (this is probably also a side-effect of the black powder). Despite the volatile nature of Ebisu's smoke, En states that it "may come in useful", if managed to be controlled. History Past It is explained in Volume 3 that Ebisu used to live with her parents in a big mansion. For unknown reasons, she one day left them without any warning and started to live on her own, as a rather successful and well known smoke dealer (her type of smoke, even though a common transformation type, was inhanced by Black Powder consumption from an early age and was thusly highly requested). Ebisu had powerful Magic User friends and seemed to have been earning enough money to purchase expensive clothes and live a luxury life. Present During a practice trip to Hole, she encountered Nikaido and Kaiman, who attacked and almost killed her, but Fujita appeared just in time to save her (tearing Ebisu's face off to release her from Kaiman's mouth). The trauma rendered her unable to even speak and she was brought back to the Magic Users Realm by Fujita to help him find the sorcerer responsible for Kaiman's head, believing that person would help him kill the "lizard face". Useless in her state, Ebisu was healed by Noi, but her mind had already been severely damaged, and she was left with a speech impediment as well as generalized amnesia regarding everything that had happened prior to her getting rescued by Fujita. Her role mostly became that of a dumb brat who stayed with the En Family and sometimes tagged along with Fujita, doing errands and goofing around the Mansion (nobody really minded that she stayed there, but no one except Fujita treated her as a true family member). Ebisu was part of the team sent to Hole in order to kill Kaiman and Nikaido during the Night of The Living Dead, though she was bit and turned into a zombie, chasing Fujita around the city while Shin and Noi fought the duo from Hole. Eventually, she was turned back to normal thanks to Noi's healing smoke. Ebisu accompanied En, Shin, Noi and Fujita to Turkey's house to create a doll of "The man inside the lizard's head" and followed the doll (believing he was originally Kaiman, to find him again and ensure to kill him for good), Ebisu found a box inside an apartment were the doll headed, trying to open it, the doll went berserk a tried to kill her and Fujita, leaving Noi no choice but destroy it. (this moment will be important to the story, because, Ebisu was at the verge of death, weakening her magic over Kaiman and enabling Curse to steal the chopped formalin head of Kaiman). She came along with Fujita to Hole in a fail attempt to take revenge against Kaiman and Nikaido by his own hands, enrolling with him in a Baseball team to play against another team which had Kaiman as his pitcher, she became the team mascot using a shark costume and dancing in a comical way while singing about a girl slaughtered by a shark. She told Fujita to use his magic to increase the speed of his throws in order to kill Kaiman in a single shot, but even with that, Kaiman simply hit the ball out the stadium, in the end the flew to the Magic User realm once again when Fujita, to his horror, found that Prof. Kasukabe turned the corpse of Matsumura into a Frankenstein-like zombie to play in his team, they took the corpse and escape from the match. She was part of the schemes to cheat on the match but was found by Kasukabe and subsecuently chased by Jonson, Fujita, Zombie Matsumura and her returned to the sorcerers world and thanks to the energy drink Fujita gave her (a smoke enhancer drink) she morphed into a monstruous raptor creature and squashed Matsumura when he went berserk and attacked Fujita. During a night En went to the city and Ebisu started to tail him, she annoyed him to buy her something trying to take advantage of him while doing errands. Ebisu tried to butter him up but he gets clear that she wont gonna have anything, she claimed that he wont gonna go with any of his wealth to Hell so better spent it all before dying, annoying him even further . En went to a shop for new clothes, buying a complete pimp-looking attire, Ebisu pointed out that he is a show-off and is just trying to look younger, he went mad and shaked her telling to shut the hell up while the little magic user sayd "Mah silence iz worth gold", En thrown a ball of money as far as he could to get rid of her and Ebisu desperately ran yelling "Money! Money!", Kikurage went with her to shopping. Ebisu tried to buy a purse using En's money but she couldn't afford anything good until she found the "Death Store", she went inside and was attended by The Death itself, a scary looking and disturbing figure that told her with every purchase she gets a "Gift". Ebisu noticed a purse and Death floated to grab it, selling it to her for and extremely cheap price and giving her two tickets to "Death The Movie", she (with Kikurage in her arms) went to the theater with Fujita, who thanked her for invite him to see the movie, she simply replies that she wanted the film poster. Some time later Ebisu started to work in one of En various establishments, a mermaid theme night club with Fujita, goofing around in a cheap mermaid costume, getting drunk every night (receiving tips from the customers because that's funny) and making Fujita to carry to her room in the Mansion every night. When En found Kikurage and bring her to the Mansion, Ebisu became her best friend, playing, petting, giving food and taking her for a walk always. She was the only person to apply to be Fujita's partner (aside of Fujita himself, in a pathetic attempt to have at least one partner application if no one wanted him). In the end she couldn't become his partner due a stomachache (Ebisu ate a Meat Bag made out of a transformed Magic-User), to Fujita distress. During a test of one of En's new products, the "Dream Machine Mushroom", She went through a nightmare that triggered her lost memories, with her new self restored, Ebisu leaved En's Mansion, Fujita tailed her to know the reason, but due her silent nature and trying to avoid him for been annoying she escaped and asked an old friend, Fuu to get rid of him. When she finally got home, Ebisu found a magic doll using her old teddy-bear-like mask, introducing herself as "Ebisu", the real one ran into the house crying for her parents, there she found the housekeeper, an old lady that was Ebisu's nana, who explained the whole situation. After she was attacked by Kaiman and didn't return home, her parents longed for her so much that they hired a shady magic user to bring her back. He created a clone of Ebisu, the maid explains that the clone was imperfect, flying into fits of hysteric rage at the smallest provocation. It eventually became so frightening that her parents fled the mansion to parts unknown. The doll found them and killed her nana for her "burned cookies". Ebisu, terrified by the doll monstrous transformation ran into her old room to look for the hidden Black Powder she left there, morphing her into a huge raptor-like creature to fight the doll back, eventually she torn the doll apart and Fujita came to her house looking for her, when her magic dispelled, the doll sliced her head in half and Fujita, using the remaining black powder left, killed the doll with a blast of his magic. In her final moments Fujita tried con sonfort her promising to revive her using Kikurage, but to no avail, the little girl was aready dead. Without hesitation the sorcerer went to the mansion with the dead body of his partner and requested En to use Kikurage's magic to resurrect her. He explained that Kikurage is completely free to do what she likes so Ebisu's rotten corpse was carried by Fujita for days trying to force the little animal to resurrect his deceased friend, yet the creature was scared every time he shown Ebisu's corpse and exhaust after so many failures, he left her remains in her room after the body was healed by Noi. Kikurage eventually found her and tried to "wake her up" by infusing resurrection smoke and so Ebisu came back to life, yet he came more crazed than ever before thanks to a "Positivism Clip" (Gave by Chota to Fujita to make her smile when she gets resurrected) got stuck inside her brain, the clip twisted the girl's mind once again making her laugh to anything all the time. After the death of En and the lost of the Mansion during the Cross-Eyes take over, Ebisu was saved along the rest of the top members of the family and some goons thanks to Shou, living in poor conditions with the survivors in a secret hideout in the forest for a couple months, she and Fujita were entrusted the task to look for Kikurage, missing since En's death, during a brief encounter against another group looking for the creature (this one from the Cross-Eyes Ton and Natsuki) Ebisu transformed into a demonic reptilian creature, thanks to the positivism hair clip in her brain, her emotions got empowered, affecting her magic somehow and fought them, saving Kikurage and a starving Chota in the process. Ebisu said good bye to Fujita before he went to the mission of retrieve En's Devil Tumor to revive him, showing concern for his safety and actual care for Fujita. The following weeks she goofed around the hideout, doing chores worrying about Fujita (nobody notice this thanks to her constant laugh). During the apocalyptic rain in the Magic Users Realm, she was bathing (and doing laundry at the same time to save water), with Noi when both succumbed to the rain effect, they were saved by Shin and headed to Hole, were the En Family took The Hole Hospital as a new hideout. Shou gathered all the top members (Ebisu sneaked in) to think and vote about their next move, she proposed to look for Fujita, believing he may be the key to revive En, and Shou was pleased with the idea, then Ebisu pointed out that Fujita may be dead too so it would be a waste of effort, to Shou's concern. With the rest of the members they decided to buy ingredients from the Central Department Store to make a new Fujita doll (the original, poorly made with cheap ingredients from the hospital was destroyed), flying in a magic carpet (with En's corpse and Dokuga's disembodied head), they fell from the sky in the roof of the building due the effects of the lake of refuse (below the department store), except for Ebisu, who fell on the sewers, broke her bones and almost got her arm torn apart from the hit, anyways, she was just glad that Kikurage (and En's body) was ok, after using a healing smoke spray to fix her she healed the now amnesiac Dokuga, renaming him Kaiko and telling him that he was her servant, making him carry the corpse, and even her sometimes, trying to find an exit from the underground. She was eventually found by a Doll made by turkey to track her, made out of the severed parts of Turkey, Fujita, Chota and Tetsujo, the doll carried one of the hands of Fujita, holding En's Devil Tumor, the doll decomposed into its original components once it delivered the Tumor, to Ebisu and Kikurage's shock, En was revived (Kikurage was so scared that released a huge amount of smoke and somehow the tumor and En's corpse combined together once again). With En back to life, he started to boss around Ebisu and Dokuga to fetch some clothes to him, (leaving them to freeze, Ebisu gave her shirt and Dokuga his pants), they were found by a zombie Shin, looking for a fight, En was so pissed because he dare to face againts him that turned shin into mushrooms and made Ebisu to collect all the scattered mushrooms parts of Shin (He could track all of them easily, but he didn't wanted to). Dokuga, now with his memory restored attempt to scape using Ebisu as a hostage, En turned her head into a mushroom and then make her head blow spores into Dokuga, seeding him with mushrooms and torn his body appart. Ebisu ended with the rest of the remaining En family members in the room inside Ai/Kai mind to face Devil Kai, En used her mushroom head once again to create clones of him to fight Kai, leaving her body without nutrients after the clone separate from her, also giving her an indestructible mushroom suit to protect her and Kikurage. Trivia * Ebisu is shown to have some relation with death, as is seen in solo artworks of her and the symbolism of her second mask (a simply skull-shaped mask before Kaiman destroyed it), also her magic door has a depiction of death in its design. However, it could be that she's just a child that it's fascinated with morbid things, like a lot of teenagers are at that stage of life. * Ebisu's magic as stated in Chapter 23, is stated that it can turn people into a "Super Badass Lizard" which makes them go violent such as what happened to Noi, or herself. It should be noted, that when Aikawa was killed, his newfound personality called Kaiman, while it's pretty much the same, he's much more violent as Kaiman, and doesn't avoid fights like Aikawa used to. Also, the magic causes amnesia, which both Aikawa/Kaiman, Noi and Ebisu herself experienced. * Ebisu is possibly named after Ebisu the Japanese god of fishing and luck, ironic considering the various misfortunes she suffers throughout the series. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Magic-User Category:The En Family Category:Deceased Category:Resurrected